Maybe We Collide
by writeaddict
Summary: In a world where people are either naturally dominant or submissive, everyone has one true soulmate that they generally meet by the times they reach their mid-twenties. John meets Sherlock after the fact and his submissive is a little worse for wear. An adventure to domesticality with BDSM bliss.
1. Chapter 1

John first meets him at St. Bart's. John knows instantly that he is his sub. The one he has waited thirty-three years for; the one that he wasn't sure existed. Most bonded pairs meet by the time they're in their early twenties, the exceptional few meet as children– it's like the strength of their bond refuses any other possibility– but early twenties was ten years ago for John. Of course he'd be abnormal.

He comes in behind Mike and waits for introductions, "John, this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, John Watson."

The absurdly tall brunet that is his sub doesn't look up at the introduction and instead finishes what he's doing with the microscope. He looks up after, sees John and freezes. It's only for a second or two but John spots it. If he– and John should really start calling him by his given name, he knows his subs name! John had been waiting for so long that he thought it wouldn't happen– wasn't already pale, John has no doubt that Sherlock would have turned white.

Sherlock's first words to him, along with a look of abject disgust masking fear, is, "No."

John knows fear. He's done two calls of duty. He knows its nuances intimately. Sherlock is good but that's not something he'll ever be able to hide from John. Dread curls in his stomach.

"Pardon me?"

"I said," Sherlock pauses to look at him as if he were daft, "'No'. I have no need of a flatmate nor do I desire one, especially from you."

John is baffled but at the same time he's not. He knows fear, has seen a number of different reactions to it. Sherlock seems to have gone with a good defence being a good offence. John holds his temper and concern because he knows it won't get him anywhere.

"Have we met? I don't think I've done anything to make you upset with me."

Sherlock looks up at him, posture stiff and arms crossed. John frowns. Sherlock is angry, defensive. "I don't need a dom, I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Go away."

John begs to differ but he doesn't point it out. From what he can see– and this is a cursory glimpse– Sherlock's skin is pallid, he's far too thin, he's got bags under his eyes, and is far too twitchy. He's not taking care of himself. His sub could do with a few orgasms, sleep, and a meal– though not necessarily in that order. John can see all this and he hasn't even been in the room for five minutes.

It's also interesting that Sherlock associates decision making with a dom. All pair relationships are different, are based on the needs of the individuals in the bond. It doesn't necessarily have to be taking over someone's life and making all their choices for them; it can be as simple as intimacy, cuddles, or sex.

Sherlock looks like he can use some of that too. John decides to be blunt. Sherlock seems like the type to appreciate that.

"You might not need someone to make decisions for you but you do need someone to take care of you. And the reason I'm here is because you do need a roommate."

"I do not."

John raises an eyebrow– really? That's what Sherlock is going with? He looks at Mike, the coward, who has made himself scarce in a corner. "Mike, can you tell Sherlock the reason you brought me here?"  
Sherlock scowls, lips pursing. John tries to keep himself from staring at them but knows he's been caught when Sherlock's lip curls and the brunet takes a small step back. "I don't want you for a roommate."

John smiles, "Who better than your dom?"

Sherlock smirks back, "A broken dom couldn't handle me."

"Excuse me?"

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

John starts, "What?"

"Which was it: Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Afghanistan, how did you know?

"The way you hold yourself and your haircut says military, no tan lines above the wrist, and a psychosomatic limp. That means wounded in action, which can only be Afghanistan or Iraq. You've been damaged, a broken dom can't handle me."

"I'm going to let that one go. That will be your only free pass." John could say that what Sherlock was doing was poking an angry tiger. You did not provoke a person when you had a hardwired biological imperative to obey them. It wasn't a one-way street– a dom's instinct was to do whatever was necessary for their sub– but it did tell him that Sherlock was deliberately trying to provoke him. What was his brilliant sub trying to do, or prove?

He takes in Sherlock's features again. His boy needs a dom. He looks starved for attention, touches, and meals. John can't erase what happened in the past but he can do something, about the neglect that was obvious in Sherlock, now. "You're my sub so I'd like it if you cooperate on this and agree to let me live with you but that cooperation isn't necessary."

He thinks it was only fair to warn his sub. John is a take no prisoners kind of guy because those prisoners have a tendency to come back and bite you; he'd rather be extremely clear now. Because there are rules regarding doms and subs– bonded or not– and those rules basically say John can do pretty much whatever he wants to/with Sherlock as long as he does not abuse him or damage him unduly without his sub's agreement– and not the forced kind, there are methods in place to tell. Come hell or high water, John is not going to be kept away from his sub any longer than he has to be.

Sherlock's eyes are shining, his cheeks flushed, and his lips curled in revulsion when he looks at John, "I'd like to see you try. You'll find that more difficult than you believe."

"It's my right and bonded pairs aren't separated for a reason." He's not fighting about this; he's already said his piece. And he's right. Bonded pairs aren't separated after they meet because one of two things happens: they either go mad or they die. John has no intention of letting that happen to either of them. He's only just met Sherlock but he's already quite attached. His sub is perfect.

Sherlock doesn't cooperate, and John wasn't really expecting him to– there's a story behind this that he'd be very interested to find out– so John looks into other options. Going through the DSCE, Dominant Submissive Committee for Equality, would work but would take months to go through. John isn't willing to wait that long to live with his sub. He could stalk him but Sherlock doesn't seem unobservant and that would get him brought up on charges with the same committee. John goes with the third option. He might have been invalided home but that doesn't mean he wasn't damn good at what he did and that he didn't save a lot of lives. More than a few people, with the means to get him the information he wants, owe him a favour or two. He might still get into trouble but not nearly as much as with the first two options. After all, as Sherlock's dom, it's his right to look into these things. He might even say it's encouraged; he's just doing what any good dom would do to take care of their sub.

It is by looking into this avenue that he meets Mycroft.

John is in the park waiting for a contact with the information he requested when a car rolls up. The window rolls down and a young Indian lady looking at her cellphone says, "Get in."

John looks around. She couldn't possibly be talking to him? He's fairly certain he would have remembered meeting her before; she's pretty. He doesn't move from the bench.

The lady sighs and looks up from her phone, "You're John Watson, please, get in."

When people that you aren't acquainted with know who you are it's never a good thing; his reputation doesn't precede him that much. His eyes narrow, "I don't think I will."

"My boss would like to meet you. It's concerning Sherlock Holmes."

John gets in the vehicle.

They're driving for about twenty minutes when the car pulls into a warehouse. "I guess we're here then?"

"You are."

John gets out of the car and watches it drives away. He takes a quick look around, scoping the area for windows, exits and things that can be used as possible weapons. When he's done, John walks further in until he's in front of the only other person he can see in the warehouse.

"I'm assuming you were the one that wanted to meet me?" he asks, looking over the man. He has auburn hair and is wearing a three-piece suit, with an umbrella in one hand. John finds it odd because it's a pretty nice day and the weather forecast isn't predicting rain for another two. Well, he's certainly seen people make weapons out of stranger things.

"I am. I'll get straight to the point, John– may I call you John?"

John's eyes narrow and he make a feel free gesture. He could be petty and request to be referred to by his last name– and he does consider it– but he'd really like the man to get to his point. By now he doesn't think he'll be meeting with his informant but he could be wrong, there's also the matter of getting on with his day.

"Alright, John, your…inquiries garnered some attention. What is your interest in Sherlock Holmes?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern," he answers.

The man smiles, "Everything involving Sherlock is my concern."

"Why?"

"Because I make it so."

Did this man have a God complex? "That didn't answer my question."

The man smiles benignly, " I suppose it didn't."

John meets the man's eyes, smiles back. Neither smile reaches either of their eyes. "Who are you to Sherlock?"

"Just an interested party."

John resists the urge to huff, "You seem to be going to a lot of trouble for just an interested party. You're going to have to give me more than that if you want an answer from me."

"There are always other ways to get answers from you, if I must. However, your cooperation would be much more appreciated and simpler."

John remembers thinking along the same lines when he decided he'd be living with Sherlock, he doesn't think it's a coincidence. "I'm sure. Threatening to torture me doesn't make me want to be agreeable. So I'm going to ask you one more time before I leave, who are you?"

The man studies him for a moment before he answers, "Mycroft Holmes."

"A relative of Sherlock's then?"

"Elder brother."

Oddness seems to be a genetic quirk then. "Alright then, Mycroft. Can I see some proof? You already know who I am, after all."

John watches as Mycroft presses a finger to his bangle and a 3-D image with his picture and name underneath pops up, every one has an ID like it that connects to their money as well as anything else requiring identification. The ID can't be faked because it's implanted into you when you're born and hack-proof. "Okay," John nods, "Why am I here?"

"I want to know why you're looking into Sherlock and trying to get his address."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I constantly worry about him and if you're a threat, I'm afraid I'm going to have to eliminate you."

"I'm Sherlock's dom." John has the pleasure of watching Mycroft's eyes go wide even as the hand around his umbrella clenches. He doesn't get the impression that Mycroft Holmes is a man that is surprised often.

Mycroft clears his throat, "That's not possible. We are currently searching for Sherlock's dom to arrest him for abuse."

Rage swells in John and he takes a deep breath, "I am Sherlock's dom. I don't know who you're searching for but I knew it as soon as I saw him in St. Bart's three days ago."

"That may be so–"

"It is," John interjects.

"But you still won't be able to pursue a relationship with Sherlock. He's… damaged."

John looks straight at Mycroft and says, as slowly and calmly as he can– because while he's sure that Mycroft is saying this with Sherlock's best interest at heart that doesn't stop John from wanting to attack him, "There is nothing wrong with him. He is my sub."

"Wishing for that does not make it true. Sherlock was broken by his previous dom and is in no state for another relationship now, especially not one with another dom."

"It is my right. You know why the laws are in place, why every dom and sub pair that are meant for each other shouldn't be separated once they meet. People have gone mad when they were kept away from their other half."

"I'm not going to allow anyone else to hurt Sherlock."

"And I'm not trying to hurt him. Would you rather him dead or insane?"

"He's is not capable of–"

"Let me determine that."

"I can't allow that. It took years for him to voluntarily talk to people, let alone permit human contact. You would only damage him further."

John's heart hurts to hear that but he can't let this go. "Who says I'd make it worse? Sherlock needs someone to care, to take care of him. He may have been worse off before, with that other person," because John isn't calling that piece of shit a dom, he doesn't deserve the title and John is very much looking forward to meeting him at some point in the future, "but he's not doing that much better now. He is pushing himself to his physical limits. I doubt I could do much worse to Sherlock than he's doing to himself right now."

"It's a risk I'm not willing to –"

"Everything is a risk, Mycroft. I have one question for you: are you with your sub?"

Mycroft sighs, "Yes."

"So you know who they are, met them in your twenties, maybe were even their first dom?"

"Yes."

John nods and smiles slightly, Mycroft already seems to know where he's going with this. "So I'm assuming that you love your sub, and would be willing to do almost anything for them. And perhaps that even took time to build up, but maybe it didn't– maybe the two of you connected right away. So tell me, if you were in my situation and you knew your sub was right there, would you give up because of what someone else told you, without even trying because someone said they were too damaged?"

John knows he has Mycroft by his expression. "I'm an experienced dom. I know how to handle sensitive subs and Sherlock is mine. He's perfect and I've waited thirty-three years to meet him. I don't plan on letting him go." He doesn't push or say anything else about because he knows he's made his point. "I'm going home," he makes his way toward the warehouse door and wonders if he should ask Mycroft where they are to call a cab.

Before he gets to the door he says one last thing, it's only fair to give warning and John does try to be fair when he can be. He can even understand Mycroft's point of view because John has a sister– and even if she doesn't deserve it, he would kill for her. The only difference is he knows that Sherlock belongs with him and that he can help him. He also knows that his intentions are good even if Mycroft doesn't, so he'll try and meet him half way. "Either help me or step aside."

The next day he receives a bulky package in the mail. When he opens it the first page he comes across is Sherlock's address. He doesn't even question how Mycroft got his own location. John is starting to get the impression that Mycroft can make the impossible happen; he's scarily efficient. The following pages look like a medical file and John stops himself from reading it.

He's already been pretty heavy handed concerning Sherlock so perhaps if he shows a little trust in his sub, Sherlock will in time return it and tell John about the file himself. John is willing to wait. He's not going to invade Sherlock's privacy or judge him for something that happened in the past because regardless of what Mycroft thinks, Sherlock isn't broken now. That means those files don't concern John beyond Sherlock's limits.

John has the information he needs– thank you, Mycroft– so he decides to pay a visit to 221B Baker Street. He doesn't bring anything because he'd really just like to talk to Sherlock– stay in his presence so that his own instincts can calm down for a bit– and he's trying not to send his sub into a panic. He's quite sure that they're going to need a period of courtship because of the piece of shit so some negotiating will be necessary.

When he knocks on the door a short, old lady opens it. "Can I help you?"

John blinks at her, he supposes that he should have expected someone besides Sherlock to open the door. "Ah, yes. I'm here for Sherlock."

"I'm his landlady, Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock doesn't tend to give people his address. And who are you, my dear?"

One look at her tells John he's not getting in unless he explains himself. "I'm John Watson, his dom."

Mrs. Hudson looks startled for a moment before she moves out of the way of the door, "Oh my, I think you'd better come in. We certainly have a bit to talk about."

Seeing as Mrs. Hudson is Sherlock's landlady, John can only agree. If he's lucky then maybe he can save himself the trouble and find out if Mrs. Hudson has any extra rooms to lease.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe We Collide 2

It's after they settle in her living room with tea and biscuits that Mrs. Hudson looks at him, "So how are you, dear? Do you want anything else?"

"I'm fine." And he is but he'll be better after he has Sherlock.

"And how did you meet Sherlock?"

"At St. Bart's a few days ago. Mike introduced us." Much to Sherlock's chagrin, John was just a little unsympathetic.

"And you knew then?"

"Yes, as soon as I saw him."

"And how did you know he was your sub?"

"How does anyone? I just know."

"Well we're in a bit of a mess here. As far as everyone in Sherlock's life knew, Sherlock met his dom when he was seventeen and ran off with him when he turned eighteen. He stayed with him six years until someone figured out something was wrong and got him out. So you're a bit of a surprise."

"Yeah, I'm getting that. But I'm still his dom and I'd like a chance to be with my sub."

The piece of shit just kept coming back to haunt him. Six whole years, seven if they counted before Sherlock left, was a lot of time. He had a lot to make up for. He'd make sure to take it out on that waste of a man in kind. He didn't understand how doms could do that to the subs they were supposed to love and take care of. It was unnatural. Yes, subs had an instinct to obey but doms had one in return to give the sub whatever they needed. Sherlock didn't strike him as the type of sub to need heavy pain.

"Sherlock is still in a bit of a delicate place right now. I'm not sure if you're the best thing for him."

Frankly, John was pretty sure that he was the best thing for Sherlock right now, "No, that's something he and his dom should decide. I'm not the guy that hurt him. I understand that Sherlock was abused but _I'm_ not going to abuse him and there is nothing wrong with him or at least nothing I would reject. I want to give this a try. I told Mycroft the same thing, I don't plan on backing down on this."

He doesn't say that Mycroft backed down and that even if the elder brother hadn't that John wouldn't have given up. This seems to be a reoccurring conversation but he still means everything he's saying. Sherlock may be a little bit more broken than others but from what he's seen of his sub, Sherlock has put himself back together pretty well and isn't doing too badly. Everybody is just a little broken anyway. The only thing that's different is that Sherlock has his help now so he can do a bit better than 'not too badly'.

"I'm going to be blunt, John. I've been taking care of Sherlock here since they found him when he was twenty-four. It took him two years to get off the drugs, and another year after that before he would talk to people and accept touch. He's been mostly fine for a year or so but you are a bit of a problem. Can you deal with Sherlock at his worst?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to try. I'm inclined to think that I can or I wouldn't have met him now."

He has to believe that he met Sherlock _now_ for some reason other than that they're both basically anomalies. Who ran off with someone that wasn't their own dom knowingly? And Sherlock would have known because _everyone_ does automatically and his sub isn't stupid. John would bet that there was a story behind there even if the results of it hadn't been good.

So John would like to think that they've met during their lives now for a reason. Thinking otherwise is depressing. He'd like to think that they were supposed to meet now because John would be the only one could help Sherlock fully recover from the piece of shit whose name he still didn't know. John tries very hard to prevent the type of thinking that tells him that if they had just met earlier that all of this could have been prevented.

Mrs. Hudson smiled, "You're a sentimentalist."

Maybe, but he was a sentimentalist that went to war. He was a sentimentalist that was experienced and practical. John shrugged, "Some people have to be. But I can be very realistic if necessary."

"Then I'm sure that you can appreciate that I can be too. John, this is not something you can try with Sherlock. It's all or nothing because if you truly are his dom and things do not work out, he won't recover from you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"And do you still want to try?"

"Yes."

The smile reaches Mrs. Hudson's eyes, "Good. I always imagined that Sherlock's dom wasn't actually that spineless, little man. If I ever find him…"

John laughs wryly, "You'll probably have to get in line. So you believe me then?"

Mrs. Hudson treats him to a look, "I think I do, yes."

"Thank you."

"Alright, I'm planning on leasing 221C to you so you have your own space to turn it into whatever is needed. Sherlock is in the apartment upstairs and there are two rooms in that flat, Sherlock's is on the bottom floor so I think you can take the room on the top floor for now. Can I expect you to be moved in within the week?"

"Yes."

"And how do you plan on approaching Sherlock? A plan– even though he tends to turn them all on their heads– might be a good thing."

"I was thinking of a courtship. I want him to get used to the idea of me and seeing me around." He was hoping a month or two would be enough time.

She nods, "That's a good start but what you need to understand, dear, is that Sherlock will need a bit of time to get used to things. However, you can't give him too much time or he'll take advantage of it."

John makes a mental note of that– a month then. "Alright."

"He'll push your boundaries and you'll probably need to discipline him but there is a difference between being firm and harming him. I trust you'll find the difference between the two and know when to stop if he needs you to."

John just nods, that much should be apparent but he'll figure it out as he goes along.

Mrs. Hudson claps her hands, "Alright, dear. I'll expect you within the week then."

John starts to get up– he knows a dismissal when he hears one– when Mrs. Hudson stops him, "Just one more thing, John."

He looks at her, "Yes?"

She smiles mildly, "So far I'm the only sub in history to have survived my dom being murdered, and it wasn't by chance. Should you mistreat Sherlock, I can promise you that I won't be the only one."

John suppresses a shiver. Mrs. Hudson looks harmless. All soft voice, fluttering hands, and biscuits and tea. Anyone that overlooked her because of that would be wrong. Mrs. Hudson is fleeced lined steel and John thinks that she may just be scarier than Mycroft. Maybe because she's just like John– she only looks harmless.

John leaves in a daze.

When John exits Mrs. Hudson's he sees what is starting to become a familiar black car. He sighs and gets into the vehicle after Anthea waves him in.

"Hello, are you still Anthea today?" he asks. He's just finished seeing Mrs. Husdon, he really doesn't want to add Mycroft on top of that.

"No," she says, ignoring his rudeness, "Today I'm Marie."

John sighs, "That's lovely. Will we be arriving soon?"

Marie doesn't look up from her blackberry, "You should be there within fifteen minutes."

They pull up at a building and after he gets out Marie says, "Fifteenth floor," before driving away.

"Hello, John. Lunch? I know you haven't eaten a full meal today."

"Mycroft," John says flatly, he's not even going to question how Mycroft knows that. "How…wonderful to see you."

"Come now, none of that, John. I called you here because of Sherlock."

John sits down and makes himself a sandwich with a variety of the deli foods on the table after Mycroft gestures. "What about Sherlock?"

"You are intending on supporting Sherlock in every way, correct?"

John frowns. Where is Mycroft going with this? He's already said that he was. "Yes."

"You may not be aware of this, or maybe you've seen it, but Sherlock is accustomed to a certain standard of living– one that you cannot support on an army pension with no job. I've called you here today to remedy that."

John looks the other man over carefully. The last time he had spoken to Mycroft, the man was against John being in Sherlock's life. This could have been used against him had Mycroft planned on taking it to the DSCE. What had changed? "Why?"

"My younger brother is a uncontrollable and more than a bit reckless. I'm willing to allow you to try to curb these behaviours in him and ensure that he is safe. I do worry about him greatly. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that you are who you say you are. If it works then everything will have turned out nicely. If it doesn't, no one will find your body."

John nods. He can understand what Mycroft is saying but the other man will find it harder to get rid of him than he thinks. It's not an issue though because he's exactly who he says he is.

"I'm not of the inclination to do things half way so you will be provided with a job in order to take care of everything you both need."

Johns frowns. He doesn't like the idea of being provided with a job. He's worked for everything he has and the idea of something being handed to him like this chafes. But Mycroft has a point and John does plan on taking care of everything he and Sherlock need so he swallows his pride and asks, "What did you have in mind?"

"You were an army doctor."

John looks at him, "Yes."

"I'm assuming you would like to stay in the medical field."

It's not a question but John answers anyway, "If I can, yes."

"There are a couple of hospitals that would love to have someone of your experience and are willing to pay handsomely. Did you have a position in mind?" He hands over some papers.

John takes a look at them, eyebrows rising when he sees the figures. "General surgeon."

"You trained to be an orthopedic surgeon. You realise that if you did that you'd make more money?"

"If these," he rustles the papers, "are true then I'm not really worried about money. I'll probably end up doing both anyway if one or the other is short. I'm thinking that these contracts can be renegotiated to include both?"

Mycroft smiles thinly, "Yes."

"Then should I leave those details to you?"

"I'll have them taken care of."

"Thank you then. Is that all? I have some packing to do."

"That's all for now, John. You'll be starting in two months. Until then, I'll continue to support Sherlock. I've also covered your first two months of rent."

John opened his mouth to protest and Mycroft held up a hand, "I did it because it's beneficial to me. You have two months to get used to Sherlock without worrying about money or getting a job. I want your full attention on him. If you can manage Sherlock, you don't have to worry about paying me back. You had things to do, I believe?"

The next time John sees his sub, Sherlock is watching him move in. Sherlock is holding himself stiffly and John can practically feel the tension radiating off him even under the scowl aimed his way.

John wants to touch him, just pet him until the tension drains out of that lean body or at least until he doesn't look like he'll break. He doesn't do that though. He just calmly moves the few items he has upstairs. He's thankful that he won't have to make numerous trips up and down the stairs with his leg.

When he's done he comes back downstairs and stares back at Sherlock for a little while before running his hand through his hair. He suspects this will be more than a little difficult. "Well, I think we might have a few things to talk about?"

"You're in my flat."

"Yeah, I am. Mrs. Hudson is leasing it to me too."

"I told you I don't need a dom. I've done fine without one for six years."

When John starts, Sherlock sneers, "Yes. You thought I didn't know that she told you? I can see it in your expression. You can't handle me. You won't last longer than the two months of courtship you planned."

John is impressed by how intelligent his sub is but that doesn't make him any less irritating. John parts his lips in a smile that comes off as more of a grimace, "So you figured out about the courtship? Good, it's one more thing that I don't have to explain. You're wrong though," he knows he has Sherlock's attention when those grey eyes narrow, "You've done fine without a dom for two years at max and it was one month of courtship. Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"Yes, actually. I do not want you here and don't think that I'll listen to you because you are. Keep out of my way and if you touch any of my things, you'll regret it."

Sherlock wraps his housecoat around himself and sweeps out of the room, moments later a door slams.

John's lips twitch into a smile. His sub is so dramatic. Well, this will certainly be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe We Collide 3

John is waiting for Sherlock in the living room the next morning when he comes out of his room. He pushes a plate of breakfast toward him, "Eat."

Sherlock shakes his head, avoids his gaze, "I'd rather not."

John takes a bite of his own plate of food and calmly asks, "Are you allergic to anything on that plate?"

"Yes," Sherlock's voice is short and he still hasn't looked at him, or even much at the plate, "I'm going now."

John puts down his fork and watches Sherlock flinch at the noise, he can even understand a bit. The clang sounds so final. "Sit," Sherlock sends a glare in his direction but sits. John notices that he picks the arm chair, he doesn't want John next to him– it's never stopped John before. John picks up Sherlock's plate of food and sets it in front of his sub before continuing, "We're going to establish a set of rules. The first is that you do not lie to me. Ever. The second is that from now on you will be eating three meals a day plus snacks."

Sherlock's lip curls, "Are you planning on making me, master?"

John contains his reaction at the last word but he knows Sherlock noticed, the barb did exactly what the brunet wanted it to. He focusses on the question instead. "Yes. I want you to eat. You are too skinny and it's not healthy. At some point I plan to give you a physical. Also I'm your Dom, _not_ your master." Because he can't let something like that go, not only because his own dislike of the term but also because of Sherlock's.

"Do you understand me?" When Sherlock remains stubbornly silent he sits on the arm of Sherlock's chair and stares at him. His sub flinches at the proximity and curls into himself. "Sherlock," he wants to touch his sub so badly, "Sherlock," he keeps repeating it till he pulls his sub out of wherever he went. Sherlock eventually looks up, "Good, you're doing well. Stay with me here. I'm not him. I'm not going to hurt you like that. You don't believe me but I'll prove it to you if you give me time. Now, are you allergic to anything on your plate?"

Sherlock shakes his head, presses his lips together, and looks straight at him. John realizes he's waiting for a blow. He reaches out, lets his arm drop, "Good, Sherlock. Thank you for letting me know. You understand the rules right?"

Sherlock nods, jaw clenched.

John frowns. His sub isn't exactly being co-operative but he thought this would be a little more difficult. Is Sherlock up to something? John got the impression that every little concession would be a fight. But he doesn't think that Sherlock expected him to move in so soon and it's obvious that Sherlock's first Dom hit him and probably used fear as a tactic so that might be affecting his responses. It makes anger burn through him. He's willing to take what he can get though, anything that will help his sub realize that John has Sherlock's best interest at heart. With time he hopes Sherlock will get used to him and even like him, not fear him. "I need more than that. Tell me what they are."

Sherlock looks up at him. "I don't want you here," he sounds tired when he says it, "I'm not a pet and I am more than capable of understanding you, though I doubt you can say the same. The rules _you_ have made are that I'm not to lie and I'm to eat."

John sits on the floor in front of him– because it's something a Dom wouldn't do, evening the playing fields, and because Sherlock thinks that there is no power balance. There is. Sherlock doesn't understand that John wants to take care of him and make him happy, not yet. If Sherlock isn't happy John won't be either, he's looked forward to having a sub he could love and take care of his entire life. The look of surprise on Sherlock's face, the slightly parted lips and widened eyes, makes his seat worth it.

"It's not a one-way street, Sherlock," he says gently, "Please eat." It's not a request but it doesn't hurt to phrase it nicely. Sherlock picks up his fork and nibbles at the food. John grabs his own plate and continues eating, when Sherlock is finished a little over half of his plate he starts with what he originally wanted to say.

"We need to talk, I think knowing exactly what both of us want out of this would help or at least let us come to agreeable terms about what is acceptable and what isn't."

"Acceptable how? Sex? I think we already both know that my opinion there doesn't matter."

"I wasn't talking about sex, though I do plan on getting to that. And I know that your opinion may not have mattered to your previous Dom but I'm not inclined to believe that he's worth anything more than the favour I plan to return if I ever find him and I certainly don't think he's a Dom. Your opinion, safe words, or whatever else you say will matter to me because this is a mutual exchange, not a dictatorship." He looks Sherlock in the eyes when he says it because he wants his sub to know how sincere he is. Yeah, there may be aspects of ownership but that's something that goes both ways. Sherlock might be his sub and John might give him orders sometime but he is also Sherlock's Dom and thus responsible for him in every way. Sherlock will almost always be able to refuse him or control the pace of things.

"Your opinion matters to me. The rules aren't only for you, there will also be rules for me and they'll change and adapt as we go along, some might even be discarded. But we need to talk to each other. I know you don't want this but we are both here regardless. I need to know what you want from the bond so we can work this out."

"What do _you_ want from this?"

John blinks. He wasn't expecting Sherlock to ask but what he wants is pretty simple– he's never been a complicated guy. "I want you to trust me. I want for this to work." Because he's seen other people that are bonded fall apart. The bond is important yes, but it also requires work– it needs effort on both parts, sometimes a lot of it. He has no intention of seeing either himself or Sherlock self-destruct or become bitter like that. "And you?"

"I want things to go back to the way they were before. I do not want a Dom. I would like my life back."

John's lips twitch. Yeah, he knows. And he even understands what Sherlock's wants even if he doesn't like it. He takes some solace in the phrasing; Sherlock doesn't want him but that doesn't mean that he doesn't need John. "You still have it. We can make our own normal. Anything else, that maybe we can do together or that can be done?" Sherlock doesn't ask for the easy things.

"I don't want anything I'm doing now to change."

"I don't see why it should as long as it's not a risk to your health."

"And what if it is?"

John shrugs, "Then we figure it out. Assess the risk. Is there anything you mean specifically?"

Sherlock stiffens, "No."

John gets up and puts their plates in the sink, he comes back and looks at Sherlock. "Remember what I said about lying? I can't solve the problem or tell you my reasons if I don't know what it is."

He sees Sherlock's cheeks flush. "Is it your job, Sherlock? What is it that you do?"

Sherlock flinches and he knows he's hit the mark. He waits for his sub to speak.

"I'm a consulting detective, the only one in the world. Not that I expect you to comprehend what that is."

John shrugs, "I probably don't but I'm guessing it has to do with working for the Yard. I'm sure you'll tell me."

"I step in and solve cases for the Yard when they're out of their depth, which is most of the time." He pauses and stares at John as if trying to figure him out, like he wants to take him apart and put him back together or maybe just leave the pieces. Sherlock looks at him like he wants a reaction.

John nods slowly, "Well, I knew you were brilliant. I'm not saying that I'm not worried about you getting hurt doing this because I've heard you're a bit reckless or even that I'll be happy about your job all the time but I'm not going to stop you from doing it as long as you're healthy– for me that includes three square meals, sleep, and whatever else might come up but mostly those two. Can we come to that agreement?"

Sherlock stares at him like he's alien– like he doesn't quite believe him. He wonders how people must have treated his sub if he expects so little from everyone. "Yes," the taller man says quietly.

"Believe it or not, I'm not here to make your life more difficult or change up all the rules on you. I'm actually trying to keep things as simple as possible. We do have other things to talk about though. I don't think sex is even really on the table right now– you're not ready for it– so perhaps we should go over expectations? I do have some forms for us to fill out but that can wait till later."

"What do you want then?"

John shakes his head. "Not just me. It's what _we_ want."

Sherlock just continues to stare at him, those grey eyes eerie and beautiful. "But you still have expectations."

"Yes."

"Then state them."

"Ok. I plan to court you this month. By the end of the month I expect us to be sleeping together– just sleeping," he says as he sees Sherlock open his mouth, "Nothing beyond that until you're ready for it. Just me holding you. You can choose when that occurs if you want to ease into it before the month ends. Acceptable?"

Sherlock looks a bit peaky, "No."

John shrugs, "I can't give you this one. It's nearly driving me crazy not touching you now. I'm trying to give you this month to acclimatize but it is something you should get used to. It will make both of us feel better and it doesn't have to be sexual, if that's what you're worried about."

When Sherlock doesn't say anything else, John continues. "I also expect regular health things like a certain amount of food and sleep at minimum and care for your body but we've already discussed some of that. Another important one is that I need to know if you're having a problem with anything including what I do or if someone is bothering you. If you need help, I expect you to let me know and I'll provide it as best as I can. Do you have any expectations for me?"

Sherlock turns away, "Having expectations exercises a certain amount of belief or faith in a person– neither of which I express for you."

"I suppose you're used to being disappointed. I guess I'll just have to change that." John says. If anything could be said of him and his family it was that they were stubborn buggers, even more so when they had something to fight for. Sherlock is the best reason John could possibly have. He didn't expect Sherlock to believe him overnight, not when his sub had been failed in the worst way possible by nearly everyone who mattered. He wasn't stupid and knew there had to be a reason everyone was so defensive of Sherlock now but John was going to get his sub to trust him and Sherlock would have all the time John could give him.

Sherlock doesn't look at him but John doesn't expect him to. He just remains curled up in his chair, reminding John a little bit of a cat. "I'll tell you what I'll do for you then. First, most of the rules I set will apply to me too. I won't lie to you– not that I think there would even be a point," He already knows his sub is smart and observant, the only thing he'd do is lose Sherlock's trust by lying to him. "I'll protect you and do my best to solve any problems you might have, though I need you to tell me so I can do something about them. And if you give me some time I will love and care for you like it should have been." He doesn't mention that he wanted to be the first because it doesn't always work like that and it's unrealistic at their age but John wishes he had been, if only to spare Sherlock this experience.

Sherlock is completely stiff and still. "Can I go now? I have work." The words are strained and John realizes that his sub needs a break. This may not have been the ideal time for this talk but it was the best time John could think of– to get it out of the way and in the open so it wouldn't be looming over their heads. Sherlock doesn't look it but he's scared and he has good reason to be. He has a strange Dom suddenly living with him and no idea of how John works, how he punishes subs, or what he'll do. John can understand that.

He sighs and waves a hand, "Yeah, you can. But Sherlock, it's us against the world. I am the one person that will always have your best interests at heart." And it's true. John will always circle back to Sherlock because Sherlock is everything. The only time that would stop was if John was dead and he doesn't plan on going for a long while now that he's just met his sub. He wants to touch his sub so that Sherlock would get it, if only a little bit– so that Sherlock can feel his need– but he knows better than to ask. He already knows the answer he would get. The only thing he's unsure of is if Sherlock would run. So far his sub hasn't really done anything he expects but he gets the feeling that's a two way street.

"You're naive, it's not. Maybe that's what you think but everyone has their own self-interest at heart; people are selfish."

John shakes his head. People are sometimes selfish, yes, but they are more than capable of thinking of others or putting others before themselves. Sherlock just hasn't seen it yet. "It can be. I'll show you."

Sherlock laughs but there's no enjoyment in it, no mirth. "Now _there's_ a lesson I'll look forward to." He leaves.

John goes to the kitchen to start the washing up and wonders how fucked they are. How much more will they have to deal with, have to do, before they reach an even keel? It is not going to be easy but there's no time like the present to start. He's not looking forward to Sherlock's reaction when he tells him that he'll be going to work with him tomorrow.

A/N: This chapter took a long time to write since I kept rewriting it but I finally just decided to post it. Thanks for the reviews. All of them are appreciated and loved.


End file.
